spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Viva Spider-Man
Viva Spider-Man is a student-film and a fan film based on the Marvel Comics superhero, Spider-Man. The film takes inspiration from the episodes King Pinned and Criminals in the Clouds from the Spider-Man series from 1967. The films creator, James Krieg, would later go on to be a writer for Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Plot As the movie starts Peter Parker is in a malt shop and asks a woman named Susan to go with him to a school dance but gets rejected. However, gets excited when another boy from school, Roy Robinson, enters the malt shop. Peter gets jealous and thinks to himself that the only reason Robinson even gets girls is because he is the school's star basketball player and because his father owns the Robinson Chemical Plant and because of this his family is rich. As Roy approaches Susan he jokingly asks her if she is still going with "little boys" referring to Peter and walks away laughing. Peter mentions that he would love to beat up Roy. This makes Susan mad and she tells him that if he is such a big hero he should try out for the basketball team and angrily walks away. A few moments later Peter is sitting at a booth and thinks to himself that Roy Robinson has everything because he is rich, handsome, and a star on the school basketball team. Peter then decides to try out for the basketball team like Susan said and that with his spider powers he would be the best player on the team. Peter realizes that because of that he could have Susan or any woman he wanted. Peter then slams his fist on the table and shouts "I'll do it!" Everyone in the malt shop looks at Peter. Peter realizes that everything he said was in his head. The next day at school Peter goes to see the basketball coach and asks to try out for the team. The coach tells Peter that he has enough players and to try out next year. Peter is confident that he could be the teams star player and tells the coach this. However, after hearing this the coach just laughs. The coach then tells Peter that the team does need a water boy. Peter takes the job but is upset because he knows that Susan will not be impressed. Later that night two criminals break into Roy Robinson's mansion and kidnap him. The next day at the Daily Bugle, Peter's spider sense starts to tingle and he listens into a conversation J. Jonah Jameson is having with Roy Robinson's father. Peter learns that a crime lord named the Kingpin kidnapped Roy and that he wants J. Jonah Jameson to deliver to ransom. Peter knows that Jameson will be in danger and decides to pay a visit to Kingpin as Spider-Man. Sometime later Spider-Man web swings to Kingpin's hideout. J. Jonah Jameson is already there and gave the ransom money to Kingpin. However, Kingpin holds Jameson hostage and demands that he stop publishing stories about his criminal empire. Kingpin also threatens to kill Jameson if he refuses. At that moment Spider-Man crashes through the skylight and Kingpin orders his men to kill Spider-Man. However, Spider-Man is easily able to capture the two thugs in his webs. Spider-Man then faces the Kingpin himself. However, Kingpin releases sleeping gas from his cane which knocks spider-Man out. As one of Kingpin's men tries to kill Spider-Man, Spider-Man wakes up and knocks him out. Spider-Man goes after Kingpin next. However, Kingpin grabs a remote control and tells Spider-Man that it is the detonation device for a bomb at the Acme Warehouse where he is holding Roy Robinson. Kingpin then pushes a button on the control which activates a three minute timer on the bomb. Kingpin then leaves his hideout knowing that Spider-Man will not follow him. Spider-Man gets to the warehouse in time and is able to deactivate the bomb. Spider-Man then takes Roy Robinson wack to the high school to win the big basketball game. However, Robinson reveals to Spider-Man that because he was tied up so long the circulation of blood was cut off to his arms and he can not play in the game. However, Robinson does play in the game and from the ceiling Spider-Man shoots a web line at the ball and gets a basket which helps the team win the game. As the game ends Susan runs up to Roy and hugs him. A short while later in the locker room Peter Parker changes into his street clothes. At that moment the coach walks in and berates Peter for not being at the game. The coach then fires Peter from his position as the water boy and tells him that now he has no chance of joining the basketball team. Cast Gallery 345714986.jpeg| James Krieg as Peter Parker 8909089708709.PNG| Spider-Man 897089087908790.PNG| Spider-Man 87908905867865.PNG| Joann Passanto as Susan 890790897056757.PNG| Ray Sutton as J. Jonah Jameson 76978978968658.PNG| Captain Haggerty as Kingpin 879089708970897.PNG| Kingpin 43635635646.PNG| The Daily Bugle Trivia *James Krieg got his job working on Spider-Man: The Animated Series because a copy of Viva Spider-Man was being passed around the Fox Kids studio and John Semper Jr. saw it and hired Krieg. Category:A-Z Category:Movies